Combine and Unite
Combine and Unite is the fourth episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Kevin does not appear in this episode. Plot Animo is seen escaping prison on a mutated caterpillar. He holds up a broken ray, then fixes it. Ben is Jetray and flies to where Animo is. "Hold up, Animo!" says Ben. He blasts the ray to destroy it, but it sends out a beam that turns Ben to normal. Ben tries to change, but can't. Animo goes in the sky on a mutated parrot. Ben keeps trying to change. It keeps not working. He slams and slams and slams, until he gives up. He walks forward and trips on a rock. The rock causes the Ultimotrix to turn Ben into a fusion of Fourarms and Benvicktor. "Fourvicktor!' he yells out. He cloned himself, then each Fourvicktor grabbed the one in front. The original one threw the next one, then the next one threw the one after that, then that one threw the last one. The last Fourvicktor landed on the parrot. Ben united with his clones and shot an electric beam that shot down Animo's helmet. The helmet broke and shot a beam at Animo, turning him into a bulkier version of himself. It was a test of strength. Animo's arms were as strong as two arms now. Animo won, but Ben held on to the left wing. The parrot landed at a place with a sign that said, "Animo's Mutation Zoo." Ben saw a lot of mutated animals. The parrot landed in a parrot exhibit. Ben got down and ran, but he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a fused animal exhibit. He saw an elephant fused with an armadillo. It was called an eledillo. Animo saw Ben and said, "Are you any good at bowling?" "With this form, I guess I am," said Ben, cloning himself. Ten elephants fused with penguins sat at the fused animal exhibit entrance. The eledillo was the bowling ball. The Fourvicktors pushed the eledillo as hard as they could. It knocked down 6 of the pins. On their second turn, they knocked down two more. Animo turned a knob on his helmet that cloned him once. Both Animos pushed hard. It knocked down 8. It left a seven-ten split. Animo knocked down 1. He won! "Got any other games?" asked Ben. "Yeah, but there will only be one competition. Sorry!" said Animo. Ben turned into Ghostchuck and ate a rock. He shot it out of himself. It knocked Animo down. Ben went in the ground. He pulled Animo in. He rised back up and threw Animo across the zoo. Animo blasted a mutant beam. Ben swallowed it and blasted it back. He went in a rock and dropped it on Animo. They hit at the same time. "Okay, we'll have another competition. The first one to get to the finish line wins, and you may pick any fused animal," said Animo. Ben quickly picked an armadillo combined with a cheetah. Animo picked a perigrine falcon combined with an elephant. "Let's go!" he called out. Both animals started running. Ben turned into Stinkgrade and blasted stink at Animo. He got stuck on the elephant. "You want to play dirty? I'll play dirty!" he said, un-mutating Ben's animal. Ben got on the cheetah, flew into the sky, and fused with Animo's helmet. He turned into an airplane and unmutated Animo's animal. He also stuck the elephant to the ground. Ben flew to the finish line. "We need more games," said Animo. A few minutes later, Animo said, "I combined two snakes with two giraffes. The one who gets to the top first wins." Ben was secretly cheating. It looked like he was climbing, but he was flying. But Animo was also cheating. His snakeraffe was also combined with a waterfowl that was flying up. Ben got there first. "Another competition!" he bursted. "You may pick 5 animals to combine. The combinations will have a fight. If you win, you can turn me in. If I win, we have a tiebreaker." Ben picked an elephant, a cheetah, an armadillo, a shark, and an eagle. It was named Ecase. Animo picked an elephant, a bluejay, a falcon, a chameleon, and a kangaroo. It was named Bigeleon Hopper. "Let the battle begin!" yelled Animo. Ecase bit Bigeleon Hopper. Bigeleon Hopper used his tongue to pull Ecase down. Ecase ran as fast as he could, but Bigeleon Hopper's tongue was still on him. Bigeleon Hopper knocked him down. "We have a tiebreaker!" yelled Animo. "Human pinball," he said. Ben turned into XLRBolt. Animo got in the eledillo. A kangaroo mixed with a giraffe launched the two off. Ben headed for the flippers, which were penguins combined with snakes. A flipper launched him into an eel combined with a jellyfish, which caused static electricity and stuck Ben to the wall. Ben created a tornado that launched Animo through the flippers. "You get three chances," said Animo, getting launched again. Ben pushed himself off of the wall and rolled toward a giraffe combined with an armadillo. The neck spun and launched Ben towards the ceiling and he reflected off of it and knocked Animo past the flippers. Animo got launched again and pushed Ben past the flippers two times. Animo was pushing with all his might to get Ben past the flippers one more time, but Ben used the right flipper to launch himself into the air. He reflected off the ceiling and knocked Animo past the flippers. Ben won! He turned back to normal. "You have three things to do," Ben told Animo. Animo unmutated himself, unmutated the Ultimotrix, and turned himself in. The human pinball game was on the news. Ben was watching it in his main room. Gwen got in a plastic ball, rolled in, and knocked Ben down. "Hey!" he said. "Just trying to relive your moment," said Gwen, putting on an Animo costume. "That is not funny. You're maturer than that," said Ben. But then, he put on another Animo costume and joined the fun. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight